Destino de um Clã
by marta ac uchiha
Summary: naruto não me pertence e sim a masashi kishimoto mais eu pego os personagens as vezes pra me dovertir
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a kishimoto sensei mais isso não me impede de escrever uma fanfic

Destino de um Clã

Um homem ou uma mulher pode abandonar as responsabilidades de seu clã?

Não essa seria a resposta a ser dada, mais até que ponto o amor, pode interferir nas decisões a serem tomadas.

O clã Hiuga nunca estivera tão movimentado quanto nas ultimas semanas, afinal sua futura líder iria completar 21 anos, mais nem todos do clã estavam felizes dois jovens porem estavam apreensivos, Neji e Hinata , estavam treinando no dojo da família, mais quanto mais tentavam se concentrar pior era. Então viram que aquele treino seria inútil para ambos, pois não estavam acertando praticamente nada dos jutsus estudados.

neji:Gomem Hinata!

Acho melhor pararmos por hoje!

hina:Hai!

Ainda não consigo acreditar falou Neji!

Como ele pode brincar com nossas vidas assim?

Hinata ainda estava pensativa, irmão, Você sabe que eu amo Naruto... E eu sei que você ama tenten, mais não posso ir contra a vontade de meu pai, seria uma vergonha maior ainda, o que ele esta fazendo é horrível imagine quando Naruto ficar sabendo que meu pai pretende anunciar , esse inesperado noivado na noite do meu aniversário, e tenten também vai ficar furiosa com você também, o que vamos fazer?

neji:Ainda não sei!

Hinata estava morrendo de medo, ela não era mais virgem, se entregou a Naruto, e se seu pai a casasse com Neji isso seria um problema.

Hinata Flash back on:

Ela podia sentir o corpo dele muito próximo ao dela e uma pequena grande alteração surgindo entre as pernas dela, isso provavelmente a teria feito corar e ficar mais vermelha que um pimentão

Fica comigo hoje?- A voz de Naruto soou tão calma como sempre fora, mas ela estava muito próxima dele para achar que ele não estava sentindo nada.

Fico... - Ela suspirou de volta e os lábios dele voltaram a se juntar com os dela.

Ela percebeu que ele estava movendo-se, levando-a para algum outro lugar, mas não se importou, continuou com os olhos fechados sem interromper o beijo. Ele a levou para o seu apartamento tendo o cuidado para que ninguém na vila os visse. Hinata percebeu quando ele a deitou com todo cuidado numa cama, ela finalmente abriu os olhos e viu que estavam no quarto dele.

Naruto retirou se colete e o jogou no chão, retirou as próprias sandálias e aproximou-se para retirar as de Hinata, os dois estavam deitados, ele por cima dela, ainda vestidos enquanto trocavam beijos e carícias. A mão dela deslizou pelo peito dele sentindo os músculos por baixo do tecido da camisa, ele foi descendo os seus beijos vagarosamente da sua boca para o pescoço, os beijos foram intercalados com pequenas mordidas que a fizeram soltar um gemido baixo.

Ele ergueu o próprio tronco para retirar a camisa, Hinata, corou e admirou com o olhar faminto os músculos bem definidos, ela passou a mãos de leve no peito e na barriga dele, Naruto sorriu de leve e começou a retirar a blusa da menina revelando a pele branca e as curvas bem feitas da cintura, apenas um sutiã preto o impedia de ver e tocar os seios dela. Ele abaixou-se e lambeu a barriga de Hinata fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer, r deixando escapar tímidos gemidos.

As mãos dele rumaram para o fecho do sutiã, que ele encontrou alguma dificuldade para abrir ela ajudou e finalmente os seios grandes e definitivamente rijos de excitação estavam a mostra, Naruto passou as mãos delicadamente por eles fazendo os mamilos rosados se excitarem como toque, ele desceu o corpo até que sua boca os tocasse, e enquanto ele chupava vagarosamente, entre mordidas leves e lambidas, Hinata passava uma das mãos timidamente pelos cabelos loiros do garoto enquanto a outra arranhava as costas de leve.

Ele pôs as mãos por baixo do kimono e começou a deslizá-las para baixo revelando pouco a pouco o tecido da calcinha cor-de-rosa e as pernas perfeitas até que a jovem estivesse vestida apenas com a calcinha, que ele tinha urgência de tirar, mas obrigou-se a esperar mais, ela era virgem, ele tinha que ir com calma. Naruto beijou-a de novo, um beijo profundo, carinhoso, enquanto ele passava uma das mãos pelas coxas dela.

Quando seus lábios finalmente se separaram ele começou a retirar a calcinha dela, uma pontada de pânico fez os músculos de Hinata se contraírem, ela estava gostando, mas agora estava começando a ter medo do que estava por vir. Naruto percebeu a tensão dela e parou para olhar para ela.

Você quer que eu pare?- Ele não queria parar, seu corpo já estava em brasa e ele _precisava_ possuí-la naquele instante, mas não se arriscaria a machucá-la.

Não...- Ela respondeu num suspiro, deixando o corpo relaxar outra vez.

Naruto deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela e depois terminou de retirar a calcinha, ele divertiu-se ao ver que Ele tocou as partes intimas dela fazendo-lhe gemer baixinho, ele excitou-se com o som e começou a beijar a barriga dela enquanto continuava acariciando-a, com cuidado ele introduziu um dedo na intimidade dela sentindo a frágil barreira que ele logo romperia.

Ele afastou as pernas dela e encostou os lábios na sua vulva, Hinata sentiu o corpo todo estremecer com o toque e ela mordeu o lábio para impedir-se de gritar, Naruto começou a lambe-la e ela contorcia-se de prazer, ela sentia o corpo quente, quase como se fosse derreter, as suas mãos agarravam-se aos cabelos loiros do shinnobi e logo ela não conseguiu se conter e seus gemidos elevaram-se quando ela atingiu o seu primeiro clímax.

Os gritos dela deixaram Naruto com mais excitação ainda, ele não conseguia mais esperar, com destreza ele retirou as próprias calças e posicionou-se entre as pernas de Hinata, que havia notado o quão bem dotado o jovem era, e apesar da esplendida visão te-la agradado, ela sabia que o tamanho provavelmente seria um problema agora...

A sua preocupação deve ter transparecido no seu rosto, porque Naruto aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou: Não vou machucar você... Ela sorriu. Ele começou a penetrá-la devagar, o rosto dela contorceu-se de dor, mas também de prazer. Ele continuou com cuidado sentindo o hímem partir-se e sangue escorrer de dentro dela, ela soltou um gemido agudo nesse momento, ele continuou penetrando-a com calma até que todo o seu pênis estivesse dentro dela. Ele não começou a mover-se logo, apenas ficou lá, parado, sentindo o calor dela e beijou-lhe a face.

Ainda devagar ele começou um movimento macio de vai e vem até que a dor tivesse desaparecido completamente do rosto dela e ela atasse as pernas em torno dele pedindo por mais. Ele acelerou o ritmo, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro dela e satisfazendo-se com seus gemidos de prazer, as mãos acariciando-lhe o corpo inteiro os lábios beijando-lhe o pescoço e os seios. Mais uma vez Hinata perdeu o controle e deixou os gemidos elevarem-se, alcançando o orgasmo pela segunda vez. Os gritos dela o fizeram gozar também, fazendo Naruto gemer enquanto ejaculava dentro dela

Eles permaneceram como estavam nos braços um do outro, ele feliz por te-la nos braços, ela feliz por estar nos braços dele. Ambos sabiam que não deveriam estar juntos, mas naquele momento nenhum dos dois quis pensar nisso.

Hinata flash back off

neji:Hinata?Hinata?

hina:Sim Neji,

neji:Você ouviu o que eu falei?

hina:Desculpa Neji-kun, estava perdida em meus pensamentos, a verdade e que preciso lhe dizer algo, e não me sentiria bem se enganasse você.

neji:Então fale Hinata, mais quando Hinata ia revelar tudo a Neji, Hanabi entrou no dojo, Hinata nosso pai a espera no escritório!

hiashi:Hinata seu pai começou, você sabe que desde que sua mãe morreu, tenho feito somente lhes falar sobre a obrigação que vocês tem pelo clã e tudo mais, mais quero que saiba que amo você e sua Irmã, Hinata ficou surpresa com a reação do pai.

hina:Sim eu sei papai.

hiashi: Quero que entenda que seu casamento com Neji já esta arranjado, quero que entenda que é para sua felicidade que faço isso, o clã precisa de pessoas fortes para liderá-lo, e vocês se casando essa força será maior ainda pois são dois Hiugas e não um só a aliança será grande e os segredos de nossas linhagens preservados dentro do clã.

hina:Então o senhor já acertou tudo!

hina:E Neji já sabe?

hiashi:Não mais mandei chamá-lo também, na noite do seu aniversario vou declarar oficialmente o noivado de vocês,

toc toc ..

Entre ordenou Hiashi,

neji:Tio, Neji fez a reverencia típica ao seu tio,

hiashi:Pode chegar mais perto, sente-se ao lado de Hinata,

Creio que já saiba por que mandei lhe chamar?

neji: Sim eu imagino,

hiashi: eu já tinha conversado com você antes só quero que fique ciente das condições, nem você e nem Hinata podem, sair com outras pessoas apartir de hoje, para todo o clã vocês estão comprometidos, e daqui a uma semana em toda a vila, portanto se tiverem alguma coisa pra resolver, resolvam logo, não quero surpresas no dia do seu aniversário e posterior noivado agora aproveitem para se conhecer, pois em pouco tempo estarão casados.

Continua....


	2. termino e algumas lágrimas

HINATA POVS

Aquilo era tudo muito estranho, eu olhava para meu primo que considero como um irmão sem deixar de imaginar, que daqui a algum tempo, estarei casada com ele, como seria não existe pelo menos uma atração eu amo o Naruto como será a minha vida? Não posso dizer não ao meu pai ele jamais aceitaria Naruto como meu marido ao invés de Neji, e Neji o que ele vai fazer quando descobrir a verdade, a por kami sama o que farei?

NEJI POVS

Esse velho só pode é estar brincando como ele pode achar que as coisas são tão simples assim ele dá uma ordem e nós a acatamos como cachorrinhos, e a Hinata deve esta em choque com uma noticia dessa, ela está com uma cara tão pensativa, será que ela está pensando em fazer alguma coisa,espera ai! Porque eu to pensando uma coisa assim, afinal é só um casamento, quem sabe não seja tão mal assim, Neji seu baka, no que você ta pensando, a temtem vai te esfolar vivo!

Nej: Hinata! Neji quebrou o silencio

Hina: Sim Neji!

Nej: O que você queria conversar hoje de manhã?

Hina: É uma conversa muito séria mais não pode ser tratada aqui certo?

Nej: Tudo bem então a noite a gente se vê no dojo e você me fala, agora eu tenho que ir até a vila falar com a temtem.

Hina: Então eu vou com você preciso falar com o Naruto também!

Nej: Então vamos?

Hina: Vamos espere só um pouco que eu vou trocar de roupa!

Nej: Ta mais não demore muito

Hina: Hai!

Ao chegar à vila cada um seguiu para um destino diferente Hinata foi ver Naruto e Neji foi ver temtem

Neji procurou temtem por todos os lugares possíveis, mais nada de encontrar, até que chegou à clareira onde sempre treinavam e a encontrou lá.

Neji foi recebido com um largo sorriso, a garota tratou logo de abraçá-lo, mais foi logo impedida de continuar.

Tem: o que foi Neji? Está zangado com alguma coisa?

Nej: Não, nós precisamos conversar

Tem: então pode falar o que está acontecendo?

Nej: Eu "tenho que desembuchar logo de uma vez" temtem você sabe do meu compromisso com a minha família e o clã?

Tem: é eu sei de algumas coisas, aonde você quer chegar com esse papo de compromisso com o clã? Fala logo Neji!

Nej: Bem eu vou me casar! "proto falei" agora é esperar a fera atacar!

Tem: o que? Como assim? Com quem?Quando? Eu não sei o que dizer, porque isso agora? As lágrimas teimaram mais não foi possível controlar seu choro,

Tem: então é o fim? Foi isso que você veio me dizer?

Nej: não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que realmente são, você sabia que haveria uma possibilidade de isso acontecer!

Tem: Mais eu nunca pude imaginar que o que sentíamos um pelo outro fosse apenas algo importante só pra mim, você mentiu pra mim Neji eu te odeio porque você esta fazendo isso comigo!

Nej: Eu nunca disse que não era especial, você é a mulher que eu gosto você sabe disso mais não posso ir contra o clã você sabe eu não te enganei.

Tem: Vá embora Neji eu preciso ficar sozinha.

Nej: "Droga! Eu sabia que ia ser assim, mais dos males o menor, ela não tentou me matar"

Pode até parecer que Neji é alguém frio que não expressou nenhum sentimento quando terminou com temtem, mais o fato é que realmente ele gosta dela, talvez não tanto ela ama ele, mais eles tinham um sentimento de cumplicidade, eram na opinião dele a amante perfeita, era muito bonita e muito forte, no entanto nunca a enganou pois sabia que quando nasceu tinha um compromisso com o clã e jurou a seu pai que seria um homem que seguiria as tradições, por isso talvez nunca tenha falado com temtem sobre um compromisso sério, nunca tinha nem se quer falado com os pais dela, e também tem o fato de ter sido o primeiro homem da vida de temtem, ele realmente queria ser o ultimo também, mais o fato é que o dia da separação chegou e ele se sentia muito mal com isso.

Em outro lugar de Konoha

Hinata estava esperando Naruto, pois o mesmo estava treinando com seu time

As coisas não seriam legais, pois depois de tantas declarações de amor, depois que ela simplesmente se entregou pra ele, ela chegaria com a noticia de que se casaria com outro, e ainda por cima com Neji, é bem verdade que eles se tornaram amigos depois da luta que tiveram e passaram a se respeitar, mais não significa que ele aceitaria assim sem mais nem menos.

Naru: Ahoyou Hinata!

Hina: Ahoyou Naruto!

Naru: estava com saudades

Deu um selinho na amada

Hinata se encolheu, sabia que era difícil resistir ao loiro mais não tinha outra escolha.

Hinata: Naruto tenho uma coisa pra te contar, mais, por favor, apenas me escute.

Hinata: ontem meu pai me chamou em sua sala para conversar comigo e Neji

Hiashi: Hinata seu pai começou, você sabe que desde que sua mãe morreu, tenho feito somente lhes falar sobre a obrigação que vocês tem pelo clã e tudo mais, mais quero que saiba que amo você e sua Irmã, Hinata ficou surpresa com a declaração do pai.

Hina: Sim eu sei papai.

Hiashi: Quero que entenda que seu casamento com Neji já esta arranjado, quero que entenda que é para sua felicidade que faço isso, o clã precisa de pessoas fortes para liderá-lo, e vocês se casando essa força será maior ainda, pois são dois Hiugas e não um só a aliança será grande e os segredos de nossas linhagens serão preservados dentro do clã.

Hina: Então o senhor já acertou tudo!

Hina: E Neji já sabe?

Hiashi: Não mais mandei chamá-lo também, na noite do seu aniversario vou declarar oficialmente o noivado de vocês, quero que fique ciente das condições, nem você e nem neji podem, sair com outras pessoas apartir de hoje, para todo o clã vocês estão comprometidos, e daqui a uma semana toda a vila saberá, portanto se tiverem alguma coisa pra resolver, resolvam logo, não quero surpresas no dia do seu aniversário e posterior noivado agora aproveitem para se conhecer, pois em pouco tempo estarão casados.

HINATA FLASH BACK OFF

Naruto sentia seu corpo fervilha de ódio, como aquele velho maluco, podia fazer aquilo com Hinata mesmo sabendo que ela o amava, ele a iria casar com outro e ainda por cima Neji o primo dela, isso era demais pra ele engolir.

Naruto: Hinata se você aceitar eu quero que venha morar comigo você não precisa se casar você tem a mim.

Hinata apenas baixou a cabeça e fitou o chão, Naruto estava disposto a sofrer as conseqüências junto co ela, mais ela não queria isso as punições eram severas demais, ela não queria o ver machucado.

Hinata: Naruto eu não posso.

Naruto: como não pode depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos.

Hina: eu não me esqueci, mais não posso ir contra a vontade de meu pai, não agora! Só quero que você entenda que é para o nosso bem, preciso que você entenda.

Naruto: Eu até entendo mais nunca vou aceitar! Se você se casar não vou te perdoar!

Hina: eu sinto muito Naruto!

Naruto se afastou, sem olhar pra traz com mágoa nos olhos e Hinata chorou, tudo acabou não posso acreditar depois de tanto tempo tudo esta perdido.

A volta para o clã foi silenciosa para ambos, não conseguiam se encarar, mais num determinado momento Neji quebrou o silencio ao ver lagrimas nos olhos da prima veio ao seu encontro e falou.

Neji: tudo vai dar certo não se preocupe e abraçou a prima sem nenhuma cerimônia, enxugou suas lágrimas, e se puseram a caminhar novamente para o bairro Hiuga.

Continua...

deixem suas reviews faz bem pro meu coração


End file.
